


Random Writings

by Lovehatress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arm candy, Guns, Kidnapping, Supernatural Elements, dating for money
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: Just a collection of things I have written when I was bored or had writers block. There is no correlation between any of these fics. They're all just mini fics and quick ideas I've gotten on the fly.





	1. River Runner

She ran for what was ahead. Never once stopping to look back. She tore through the forest with the beat of her heart ringing in her ears. Her gun bounced along her back in a rhythmic motion. She just needed to get over the border in the distant. The border was actually a small river that divided the forest between the Lawrence pack and the Declan pack. Her father had always told her to cross that border if she was ever in any danger. She and her dad did not actually live with the Hale pack or the Declan pack. They had their own empire of sorts far from there. The reason why she was there, in Declan pack territory, was because they had kidnapped her. She had been napped while walking out to her car from the dance studio where she worked. 

 

She didn’t know how she knew where she was but she did. She suspected it had something to do with her mom. 

 

As she leapt over a fallen tree she heard the howls of wolves behind her. It made her stumble upon landing but thankfully she kept her balance. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the dust of dirt in the distance. She knew she had to keep going for if not she would surely be dead. Thankfully on the next turn she saw the river her mom had told her many a story about. She gained a final burst of speed and managed to clear the river in front of her.


	2. Play Thing

She lowered the roof her car as she drove down the road on the side of the cliffs. She had spent the last several days as arm candy for rich geezers but it didn’t matter. She had the money she needed and a car she was falling in love with. She smiled as her favorite song came over the radio and an ocean breeze filled the car. Her line of work may not be ethical but it kept her afloat and happy.


	3. Sixteen Sniper

The bullets ricocheted off the target as she fired. She knew people were staring at her. After all, what normal female came into a gun and fired an assault rifle with perfect accuracy? She was trained by a former sniper father and Special Forces uncle. She was past the point of caring. For she was a perfect weapon. Ever since she was ten she had been trained. She spoke 10 languages. She had a deadly accuracy with whatever firearm she was equipped with. She had been a sniper in more mercenary missions than she had birthdays. And in everyone she killed with the first bullet. She had been raised to be a perfect weapon and that was what she was. Some say her looks kill. Others say her voice does. And the rest say it’s her weapon. The funniest part was, was the fact that she was sixteen.


	4. High Pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written to the song I Lived by One Republic

I stumbled as walked down the path. I got glances from curious passersby and other pedestrians as I walked. I was just done at this point. I felt my heart finally mending at this point. I finally told my parents that I wouldn't be their pawn anymore. I was tired of being who they wanted me to be so they could have the life that they wanted. I wasn’t going to marry a guy I despised just cause he had a hefty bank account and a lifestyle to match. I wasn’t sorry for the yelling I did in the middle of the restaurant or the looks I got when I got up and left from that pre planned proposal that was suppose to my parents tickets to high society.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudo on your way out. It's much appreciated.


End file.
